No Angels
by FindGallifrey
Summary: She lives her simpleton life and tries to be happy. But she keeps running into him. (ONESHOT)


She hasn't seen him for 200 years and she likes it this way. Caroline lives a simple boring life in simple boring Mystic Falls. She falls in love with a handsome stranger and lets her heart be broken within the year. She runs and she forgets. As she should. She likes it this way.

She, however, doesn't like thinking of the last time she saw Klaus. He promised her he'd leave Mystic Falls and never come back. He never came back. Though on the lonely cold nights, she wished he didn't keep his promises.

.

.

.

.

She finds a love for art and she knows it's because of Klaus. Wherever he is, whether he's sleeping with a french girl that put men into a frenzy when she walked into a room. Or whether he was in Africa with an exotic beauty that put other women to shame. Caroline tells herself her boring life is what she wanted.

She wanted her boring life yet she found herself wanting more.

.

.

.

She leaves Mystic Falls and he finds her within the week. He finds her at the bar, her eyes hazy and heavy with the weight of 200 years without him. He can see it all on her face. The boring simpleton life followed by blackout nights in which she'd find herself with her teeth in someone's neck. Then she'd wipe the blood off her face and tell herself she was okay.

She glances up at the mention of her voice. She can't recognize him through her hazy blue eyes but the voice is his giveaway.

"You didn't break your promise." Caroline manages to breathe, picking her head up from her drink to look up at him, her blonde locks surrounding her angelic face. Her beautiful blue eyes instead plagued with dark circles and bags that clearly said she hasn't slept.

Klaus sits beside her, pulling out the stool with ease, "I was tempted." He admits, catching the drink the bartender slides towards him, "I've checked up on you."

Caroline looks at him, a slight smile touching her rosy lips, "That sounds like cheating."

"If it was, would you have minded?"

Caroline looks away from him. It'd been 200 years but the butterflies in her stomach still fluttered just the same. His smooth velvety voice nearly bringing her back to sobriety.

"You got bored, as I predicted." Klaus brings the glass to his lips and takes a soft swig. Caroline finds herself dreaming of the taste of his lips that cold fall day in the forest, when he promised her.

"Don't act so surprised." Caroline licks her lips, "Mystic Falls was never for me." She sighs.

Klaus sets his glass down, a smirk on his lips, "Let's get out of here, Caroline."

Caroline looks at him, scoffing, she takes a swig from her own drink. "200 years but I'm still not stupid, Klaus."

.

.

.

She doesn't see him for another 50 years after that encounter. She finds herself missing his soft chuckle and the way he smirked. His all-knowing looks and his slight pride in knowing he had predicted her fate.

She thinks she see's flashes of Klaus everywhere she goes but it's never him. It's always some handsome stranger that sings her the same songs and breathes just as any other man.

Caroline picks up her cellphone, dialing the unfamiliar number that seemed to have came to her in a dream. The voice that picks up is soft like velvet.

"Hello?"

"Rome."

Then she hangs up the phone and she waits.

.

.

.

He's there within the hour and he doesn't seem surprised. He knocks on her hotel room door and she answers.

"Took you long enough." She grabs him by the lapels and kisses him. He seems confused at first, trying to taste the liquor on her breath, but it isn't there. Klaus grabs her by the waist, pushing her against the wall and kicking the door shut behind him.

He breaks their kiss to breathe, "I'm beginning to feel used by you."

"Would you like me to stop?" Caroline asks, staring up at him through lust filled eyes.

His answer is the unbuckling of his jeans.

.

.

.

She leaves first with the sounds of her screams still echoing through the hallways of the vintage hotel.

.

.

.

She goes back to Mystic Falls and lives her simpleton life, knowing he can't touch her there. Elena asks where she's been and Caroline responds with a soft smile.

"Spoilers." Caroline says.

.

.

.

She never sees him again.


End file.
